


What is a King, without his Lionheart?

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arthur Rises, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a King, without his Lionheart?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BBC Merlin Fest - Prompt 12: Alternate Universe (team character specific which for me was Arthur).
> 
> I may look at extending this into a longer fic, feedback is appreciated!

They called him The Stranger because no one knew where he came from.

Many thought he must be mad, as he wandered through the town, clad in chain-mail and carrying a golden sword.

He didn't seem to fit in as he stood outside the television store and gazed in bemusement at the flickering screens.

Some teens laughed at him as he walked through the main square but he didn't seem to understand their jeering and carried on, looking even more lost than before.

He stopped to ask a few passers-by a question, but they just shrugged him off, casting glances back at him over their shoulders.

He caught hold of someone eventually and asked,

“Excuse me, do you know the way to Camelot?”

“Who d'you think you are?” the man responded, “King Arthur?”

The man with the sword but back his retort, staring with confusion and worry. The other man walked away and he was left on his own.

“Do you know where Camelot is?”

“Please, can you help me?”

“Please, I don't know where I am.”

“Have you seen my friend?”

“ _Have you seen my friend_?”

Question after question, person after person and nothing but odd looks and disapproving stares.

Standing in the square, he angrily hacked off a potted topiary bush on the town hall steps.

A worried mother called the police.

People were staring, people were frightened, anxiously watching the blonde haired man in armour being pushed into the police car.

Desperate tears ran down his face and all the time he carried on asking questions.

“Have you seen my friend?”

“Please, do you know someone called Merlin?”

“Please, I need to find my friend.”

“He should be here.”

“Have you seen my friend?”

“He said he'd wait for me.”

“ _Please_.”

 

20 miles south in the city hospital, Merlin Emrys lay in a coma, unknowing that his destiny had risen again.

 


End file.
